


fifteen flares in those ocean eyes

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Premature Ejaculation, Sex, Smut, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: matteo finds out that david has been faking his orgasms
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	fifteen flares in those ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 100% a self indulgent mess I wrote for myself and figured why not share it.  
> I have like 11 half written stories in my drafts yet I keep writing new ones  
> But hope you like.

David was an idiot and a hypocrite. Everyone thinks he's intelligent and maybe he is academically but he's stupid for letting it go on this long . For letting it happen time and time again without saying anything to Matteo. Especially when he's been so adamant to Abdi that communication is key in a successful relationship. 

But in the beginning, David felt bad bringing it up because they were both new to this and David didn't want to ever be the reason Matteo felt insecure. But now it's been seven months and how is David supposed to tell Matteo that he doesn't come when they have sex. It's been too long and hes only digging himself deeper in the hole.

No one really knows. David told Leonie and his sister because he didn't know what to do and frankly their advice was useless so he's still at stage one.

He's heading over to Matteo's now after having dinner with a couple childhood friends he reconnected with. 

Hans is the one to let him in. They catch up briefly before David heads to his boyfriend's room. Matteo is lying on his stomach on his bed with headphones on, face buried in his pillow. He slaps his butt to get his attention and Matteo jumps up, pulling his headphones off without cracking a smile, "What are you doing here?"

David's brows furrow because when is he not here. He shrugs and kicks his shoes off and throws his coat on the desk and crawls up the bed, leaning in to kiss Matteo. David lies Matteo back down on the bed before the boy pulls back, "Are you trying to have sex?"

David shrugs, "Yeah, do you want to?"

"Didn't think you would" He says sitting up, forcing David to get off of him. 

"Well, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you don't like having sex with me" He says simply 

"What are you even talking about, Matteo? Of course I do."

"Well since you haven't had orgasm since we've been sleeping together, it's not as great as you make it out to be" Matteo shoots daggers at him and David's face drops. He sighs and puts some distance between them trying to find the right thing to say.

"Who told you that?" Is the first question he asks.

"It doesn't matter. Is it true?"

"Was it Laura?"

Matteo narrows his gaze at him incredulously, "You told her? Why the hell are you even telling people some embarrassing shit like that. Why are you telling everyone but me?" Matteo yells. He's never yelled at David before but he's fuming and humiliated. 

"I'm sorry"

"Are you going to explain anything to me? Have you just been faking it this whole time?"

When David looks uneasy, Matteo is in disbelief, "Jesus fucking christ" He mutters as he gets off the bed and starts pacing, "Were you ever going to say anything?"

"Eventually"

"Eventually? David, it's been fucking seven months and you haven't said anything. All the sex we've had and you didn't come once and didn't even bother to tell me"

"That's not true. I have. I've finished a couple times"

"Good to know I'm not failing completely." He replies sarcastically. 

"Matteo, I--I didn't want to hurt your feelings, okay? And then eventually I couldn't bring myself to say it because it had been too long."

"How many times did you even finish?"

David shrugs, "I don't know, maybe like 5 or 6."

Matteo just stares at him in shock and wipes his face in frustration. He goes out to his balcony and slams the glass door shut.

David watches as Matteo just paces back and forth, completely wrapped up in his own thoughts as David tries to figure out what to say. He comes back about 10 minutes later and without making eye contact says, "I need you to leave"

"I'm not leaving."

"David, I'm not in the mood f--"

"Can you just let me explain?"

Matteo seems to have no interest in an explanation but David starts speaking anyway. 

"In the beginning, I thought it was normal. I thought because we were both figuring things out, we would get there eventually but it just wasn't happening. I didn't think it had to do with you so I didn't say anything. And then one time it did happen and it was amazing but it just wasn't like that for a while. And I'm not complaining, sex with you is still amazing and I don't only have sex with you to orgasm, it still feels good. But I didn't know how to tell you it wasn't happening, I didn't want you to think you were doing something wrong so I just started faking it. I know its hard for you to last and so I would just pretend I finished before you did. And I didn't want to do that anymore but I couldn't tell you. I didn't know how to without this exact conversation happening. I'm really sorry."

Matteo just shakes his head and begins to silently cry, "I just feel like a fucking idiot."

David walks to Matteo and wipes his tears.

"I can't fucking do anything right"

"Matteo, stop. This is _exactly_ what I didn't want. This is why I didn't tell you. You always blame yourself for shit. It's my fault too for not speaking up."

Matteo just sucks his teeth not wanting to hear it and just knows it's his fault. When he overheard Leonie talking about it to Sara, he thought she had to know a different David but the more he eavesdrop, he quickly felt his legs giving out and the humiliation washing over him. 

"Matteo please just relax." David begs.

"How David? What do you want me to do? I'm fucking pissed. I'm pissed that I didn't even realize, I'm pissed that you lied to me so long, that you felt the need to fake it more times than not, I'm pissed you fucking told people before telling me. I feel fucking useless and incompetent and I'm fucking embarassed and don't want to be having this conversation anymore."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you come when you touch yourself?" Matteo ask ignoring the question. David takes a deep breath before nodding.

"So you fucking know what gets you off and still didn't tell me? Did you just touch yourself after I fell asleep or something?" He questions

David sighs, "I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry, baby. What do you want me to say? I fucked up"

"Can you just tell me was it ever good?" Matteo cries. "Was any of it good? Or was everything fake? Your moaning and everything? Was all fake every time?"

David sighs and walks up to him holding his face in his hands, "Are you even listening to me at all? I love having sex with you so much. So so much. I didn't fake the noise or anything, it always felt good. Every single time. Okay? Just because I didn't orgasm every time doesnt mean the whole thing was tortuous for me or something, okay? I wouldn't have been having sex with you if I didn't want to. Orgasming is a small part of it all to me, I just like being with you and being intimate and close to you and touching each other. That's what makes it so good. It's always great." He says pulling him in a hug. "And you always feel so good inside me. Whether I come or not. I promise you make me feel amazing. Do you believe me?"

When David pulls back from the hug and looks in his boyfriends eyes, he gives a soft smile, "You can still be mad at me, I get it but stop blaming yourself."

Matteo just nods and wipes his tears, "Next time, will you just tell me what you need to make you finish?"

David nods, "We'll figure it out"

.

And so they try and Matteo makes it his mission to make David come again just from penetration. Matteo is going to try his best

He's deep inside of David, frantically thrusting his hips and Matteo starts moaning, "Fuuck, I'm close. Are you almost close?" He ask breathless looking down at him. 

And usually David would just lie but he hesitantly shakes his head.

Matteo groans and stills his hips trying to delay his orgasm. After several breaths, he starts moving again and starts touching David, hoping that might speed things up but he's getting close again only a couple minutes later.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He mutters his face buried into his neck, slowing down again, "I'm trying"

"I know baby, it's okay. You can come, it's fine."

But Matteo knows it's not fine and he's cursing at himself because he just isn't going to last long and once he starts moving again and feels his orgasm approaching again, he slows his hips down but he's already over the edge and the pleasure is already hitting him. He pulls out quickly and squeezes his dick, hoping that would delay the approaching orgasm but he's already coming all over David's stomach and just mutters _no, no, no, fuck!_ in anger as he's failed again. 

Matteo sighs and just sits on the edge of the bed and wipes his hand on a towel. David sits up and kisses his back, "Its fine"

"Its not fine" He says shrugging David off. 

David just leaves Matteo alone for the night. 

.

It's not like their whole relationship changes. Things are still good between them...as long as they're not having sex. David tries to reason with Matteo and suggest that the blond just fingers him after he finishes but Matteo is unsatisfied with that suggestion and is set on making it happen, especially after seven months of not. 

The next time, David suggests they engage in foreplay a little longer so David will just be closer once they start. And it doesn't work. When Matteo warns him he's close again, David brings his hand down to touch himself but Matteo moves David's hand away. 

"Baby, I'm not going to finish if I dont touch myself." And when Matteo doesn't protest, David brings his hand down to finish himself off and he starts coming and Matteo comes right after.

David smiles and kisses Matteo's shoulder, "We did it"

"No, it doesn't count if you have to do all the work" Matteo complains and sits up to pull out and get rid of the condom. 

"Why are you being so hard on yourself?" David questions 

Matteo sighs, "Why does this keep happening? We're 18, we're supposed to be in our sexual prime and I can't even make you come. If I can't do this now, it's never going to work. And why am I the only one this is happening to, no one else is going through this."

David sighs as well. If he knew this was going to happen, he would of kept his mouth shut and not told anyone, "You're not the only one. No one talks about this stuff, it doesn't mean it doesn't happen. I wish you'd stop being so bothered by this."

Matteo just flops down on the bed not wanting to keep talking about this and he also wishes he wasn't bothered by this, "Do you wish I'd just shut up and deal with it on my own? And just pretend everything's okay?"

David is sick of trying to convince Matteo things are fine so he just ignores him and throws on clothes to goes to take a shower and Matteo is passed out by the time he returns so he heads back home

.

The next morning when David wakes up, he checks his phone and sees a message from Matteo

_good morning. im sorry about last night and how I've been acting lately. ive just been feeling shitty, im sorry. why did you leave?_

_i dont know, wanted to be alone I guess_

_are you mad at me?_

_no, it just bothers me that you're so obsessed with this. it literally isn't a big deal to me and you obsessing over it is making the sex less enjoyable than before.._

When Matteo doesn't reply, he sends a follow up message

_I'm not trying to be mean, but i told you i enjoyed what we had. this whole thing is making me wish I never said anything_

_im just trying to make it better_

_for who? It's like you're not even listening to me,_ _matteo_

_I'm sorry. part of me is thinking you're still lying about not wanting to finish to make me feel better about the fact that I can't do that for you._

_I don't know what to say anymore to make you believe me but im not lying._

_okay._

_I'll talk to you later_

_okay._

.

David gets out of bed once he smells Laura's cooking. He heads to the kitchen and sits on the stool, "Morning."

"Morning" She smiles. "Came in late, huh?"

"Yeah" He smiles awkwardly 

"What's wrong?"

He sighs, needing someone to vent to. "Things aren't good with Matteo and I right now"

Laura whips her head over to him in shock, "What's happening?"

"Remember I told you like I wasn't getting there every time when we slept together." Laura nods encouraging him to continue. 

"Well, he found out and was really upset about it. Which I get and it's so shitty of me to have been faking it but he's obsessed with it now. For like the past month, it's all he's been trying to do and every time it doesn't happen, he gets upset. But I don't get it because I told him it's still so good without it but all he seems to care about is getting me to orgasm which is not even a worry for me. It's just so frustrating and I'm tired of having this conversation with him and trying to talk him down from being self deprecating."

When he finishes ranting, he looks up at Laura who looks overwhelmed. He chuckles, "Sorry, that was a lot."

"I'm just trying to process and get in Matteo's head" David feels grateful that his sister is a therapist. "Well first I would say you know you messed up and need to acknowledge that. You also need to understand that a lot of cis men place most of their value in their sexual performance. And it may be common for partners not to finish in a one night stand but in a relationship, one obviously wants to please their partner and I think it was a big hit to Matteo's ego to find out he wasn't doing that. Especially since he doesn't have the best self esteem to begin with. It's possible he was placing a lot of his worth in thinking he was satisfying you "

"He is satisfying me!! He's associating pleasing with me with orgasming which is not the same"

"Which is also the ignorance. Not understanding that the experience is still enjoyable without chasing the end result."

" I just want to fix this. I don't know what to do. Just tell me what to do." He begs, completely frustrated

"I don't know, David. It's not my relationship. You guys aren't communicating well right now and seem to be on different pages. Maybe finding a solution will ease both your worries"

"And if we don't?"

Laura blushes a little, "I can't believe I'm telling you this but you guys should look into a cock ring. It might help."

"Can you order me one?"

"David, I am not ordering something to go on your boyfriend's dick."

"Fine" He groans and just gets the website recommendation from her.

.

David and Matteo don't see each for three days. They text but it's awkward and David hates this. This is not how he's supposed to feel talking to his boyfriend. He's walking down the hall to the next class when he sees Matteo walking down the hall, in his direction. He watches as Matteo stiffens as they walk up to each other, "Hi"

"Hi" David says.

"Everything okay?" _No, he thinks. Why is this so fucking awkward._

"Yeah."

"Okay cool"

"Can I come over tomorrow?"

"Ehm yeah. Of course"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" He gives a quick kiss to his lips and speeds off. God, he needs that ring to be delivered stat.

.

The cock ring was delivered in a discreet box that night and he keeps it in it's packaging in his bag the next day. He doesn't see Matteo throughout the day but when his last class is approaching, he knows this its Matteo's free period and he can therefore leave early. He texts him

_meet you at yours later?_

_yeah, love you_

_love you_

_._

David hates that he feels awkward going to his own boyfriend's house but he's hoping it's the last time he'll feel this.

He knocks on the front door when he arrived and he hears footsteps and he's soon being let in

"Hey" David smiles.

"Hi, come in " He says opening the door some more and they both head to the bedroom, closing the door behind them

As they're sat on the bed, David says, "I hate how awkward it's been, I don't like it"

"Me either."

"Has your week been okay?"

"As okay as it could've been without really talking to you" He admits. "But it's fine otherwise."

"I think I might of found a solution to our problem but I want to talk first. I don't want that to be the solution and you suddenly feel okay again because you made me come. I think there's a bigger problem."

"Okay..."

"Why is it important to you?" David ask.

"Making you come? What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it"

"Because you're my boyfriend and I want to make you feel good."

David nods, "Okay but I told you already it felt good"

Matteo seems stumped and takes a moment to think, "Yeah but not as good as it could feel."

"What makes you think sex is always about coming? Where did you get that idea?"

Matteo shrugs, "life, porn. I don't know. How are you supposed to know sex is done if we don't orgasm?"

"You know what I think? "

Matteo raises his eyebrows

"I think when we started having sex, you found something that you were really good at. That made you feel good and someone else feel good. Something that you were being complimented for and praised for doing by your friends so you learned that you being good at sex or even having it is something worthy of complimenting and started putting some of your worth in being able to please me. Am I right?"

Matteo just glances down at their interlocked hands for a long while before nodding, "I think so"

"And me telling you sometimes I had to fake it or whatever diminished that confidence you were feeling" Matteo nods along in agreement. 

"This has been so frustrating for me. And not in that way. Ive been frustrated because I feel like whatever I say doesn't matter. You really don't care how I feel or what I already enjoy, you just want to make me come to make yourself feel good."

Matteo looks offended but David squeezes his hand and gently ask, "am I wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize i--"

"Its okay, I get it now. Are you understanding me now?"

"I'm sorry for being dismissive. I just forgot the point is trying to please you and I was just thinking about myself"

"So will you stop worrying about it?"

Matteo nods, " As long as you're honest about when you're enjoying it and when you're not"

"Promise." David agrees and leans in to kiss him. They both sigh in the kiss, happy to have things restored.

"Wait." Matteo says pulling back from the kiss. "What was your solution?"

David sifts through his bag, searching for the metal, "What's that? Some torture device?"

David laughs, "No, it's a cock ring. A lot of people use it for different things but it can be used to delay orgasms." He informs.

"Oh"

"Everything I said still stands and it's not necessary but was just an option."

"I want to do whatever you're comfortable with"

"We can try it tonight." David suggests. 

Matteo agrees and lies down and pulls David down beside him. He wraps his arms around his waist, "I really missed you"

"I missed you too" David says curling into his arms and runs his fingers through his hair delicately. "I'm happy we figured this out. And I never apologised for telling people. I shouldn't have done that."

"I understand. Do you want to catch up on some shows we missed?"

David nods and Matteo brings out his laptop and they spoon as they go on a binging marathon and end up passing out before even getting into what they had planned.

.

David wakes up first the next morning, twisting and turning in his boyfriends arms. He climbs out of the bed and spontaneously decides to make Matteo breakfast. 

As he's in the kitchen, whipping up some eggs and dancing to his favorite spotify playlist at a low volume as to not wake anyone else, he feels arms wrap around him, "Smells good"

"Almost done" David says turning his head back to kiss him. "We passed out last night"

"I know, it felt good to be back in the same bed" Matteo admits and kisses him again. He lets go of the hold he has on him to turn him around and pushes him back against the counter and David wraps his legs around his waist so Matteo sits him on the counter. 

David sits on the edge, pulling Matteo as close as possible and deepens their kiss.

"Did we want to make up for last night?" Matteo ask and David agrees. 

Matteo turns off the stove and carries his boyfriend back into his room. They kiss for a long time and Matteo starts fingering David and when he's about to move on to something else, David tells him it's not enough so he does it some more until David is clenching around his fingers with loud screams. David sucks him off briefly before they're ready to go and they figure out together how to put it on

"Does that feel right?" David ask looking up at him to confirm they did it properly 

"I think so" He says confused. "It kind of looks like the picture"

"I think so too" David says lying back down on the bed and pulling Matteo back on top of him. Matteo quickly grabs some lube and runs it a long his length and hovers over David who says, "If it doesn't work like we want, we're going to be fine, right?"

"Yeah, we can just do something else to make you finish but I'm optimistic" He says before leaning down to kiss David. He brings his hand down to his erection and starts rubbing his head up and down David's opening, teasing him as he feels him getting wetter by the second. He soon slides in until hes buried balls deep inside of him.

"Its weird to feel like I don't have to come already."

"That's good" David says , placing his feet flat on the bed and separating his legs some more as he encourages Matteo to continue. And it feels incredible as usual to have Matteo inside him and he's surprised Matteo hasn't already warned him he's close. He assumes it's working and allows himself to only be consumed in the pleasure. Matteo wraps his arms under his underarm to hold onto his shoulders and starts pounding into him. Matteo smiles to himself because he couldn't do this before, it turned him on too much and his orgasm would creep up so fast but it feels nice to make David feel this good, to make him scream like he is. It's hot and messy between them but so wonderfully sensual

"Baby!!" He hears David whine in complaint as if he's wondering why Matteo isn't listening

"What?" He ask, realizing David has been asking him for something

"I said I want you to lift my hips up" 

Matteo sits up on his knees, lifting David's hips up off the bed and fucks him and David immediately let's out a cry, "Right there, pleaseee right there!!!"

And Matteo stays pounding, hitting David's spot until the boy opens his half lidded eyes and whispers, "Youre going to make me come. I'm about to come"

And Matteo fucks him faster and leans down to whisper sweet nothing's in his ear and telling him how good he looks and how good he sounds and within seconds, David's body is trembling in his arms as he moans. When Matteo starts to slow down, David shakes his head and presses his hands against Matteos ass trying to keep him from pulling out, "Keep going, please!!" He begs wanting to elongate his high. 

"Okay, okay" He says pulling out, hurriedly taking off the cock ring and pushes back in and David hisses at the intrusion, "Come inside me" He whispers still high off his orgasm.

And that always does it for Matteo. There's still a condom between them but hearing David so desperately say those words turns him on. He starts thrusting hips and asking a half asleep David to talk to him and within a minute, Matteo is shooting his load and collapses on top of David, "Shit, that was good!"

David wraps his arms around Matteo's neck as the boys catch their breaths. David pecks his shoulder, "Love how you love me" He says softly. They clean themselves up and stay wrapped in each other's arms, gazing at the moon through the large glass windows and wonder if the other matteo and davids are lucky enough to be as in love as they are.


End file.
